


All I Ask

by KingoftheClouds84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheClouds84/pseuds/KingoftheClouds84
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a heart-to-heart about their relationship on the eve of Bill and Fleur's wedding, i.e. the day when Harry is forced to leave everything behind to go hunt Voldemort. They agree to enjoy one last night together, and not worry about tomorrow. *One shot inspired on the song "All I Ask" by Adele*





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> So, some time in the last year I discovered this really incredible song written by Bruno Mars and performed by Adele, and it's called All I Ask. I highly suggest you go listen to it or read the lyrics, because it's honestly really incredible. It's basically from the perspective of someone who knows their relationship is over because of inevitable circumstances, despite that there are still feelings there, and even as they decide to not challenge the end of relationship, ALL THEY ASK (lol) is one more night to pretend everything is same and that things aren't going to end... cause what if they never find love again? Idk, but for some reason I instantly thought of Harry and Ginny in the kitchen on the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I decided I had to write a fic based on the song involving the two, but I decided to have it take place the night before. I had them actually saying the lyrics at first but it seemed a little hokey and cliched to me, so I edited it so they're basically saying the lyrics but no quite. As usual, I would really like to hear your feedback, negative or positive, just pass it on to me. Enjoy!

Darkness had descended upon Ottery St. Catchpole, and all was silent along the creeping, winding country roads that led away from the town and deeper into the surrounding countryside of the outskirts. They led all the way to the high, unbelievably built patchwork building known as the Burrow, home to the Weasley family, which would certainly explain the physics-defying home they had, since it clearly had a wizard’s touch. The house was silent as well, save for Ron Weasley’s snoring, and it sat still in the night. Beside it, a large gleaming white tent had been erected, and provisions for a party laid out in the grass. And indeed, a great party was to begin the next day, the wedding of the oldest of the Weasley children, Bill, to Fleur Delacour.

To Harry Potter, however, the next day had an entirely different significance to it. It was the last normal day he would be spending with his friends- no, his family. The only people he had left. He had lost so many people in his life, and these were all that were left. Yet he was leaving, him, Ron, and Hermione, to put an end to Voldemort once and for all. It was necessary… Harry would no longer allow other people to die for him. But to do that, he was going to have to leave everyone behind. The image of a beautiful young redhead flashed before his eyes, and his chest hurt. _Ginny._

Harry rolled over, burying his head in his pillow to attempt to drown out Ron’s snoring, but the grating noise pierced through the barrier, anyway. Oh, well. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, knowing full well that even if Ron didn’t sound like a bloody ogre he’d still be unable to sleep. His scar was prickling, he had much too much on his mind, and he couldn’t get it to still for anything.

The air was warm and stagnant and finally Harry grew too warm and threw off his blanket and reached for his glasses, sliding them onto his face and blinking a few times to clear the fog of late night drowsiness, before rising as silently as possible, stepping over the twins and heading for the door. He opened and closed it quietly, and tiptoed into the hallway.

“Going somewhere?”

Harry leapt out of his skin as Ginny appeared behind him, hand on her hip and an easy grin on her face as she quietly asked the question. He whirled around and flushed red, scratching the back of his head as she drew closer, her hands in the pockets of her cream-coloured robe, flaming red hair slightly mussed from what time she had spent in bed. Harry was slightly speechless, brain addled from sleep and from the sudden appearance of the ginger beauty, whose appearance usually rendered him speechless, anyway.

“You couldn’t sleep, either?” Ginny inquired, moving closer, sliding her hand out of her robe to grab his. “I swear, Ron’s bloody snoring is near about torture.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, chuckling weakly, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “But I’ve got a lot on my mind, as well.”

Ginny’s spirits visibly dampened a bit, but she shrugged it off quickly before he had a chance to read too much into it, and she began to pull him down the winding, treacherous stairs, hair swinging as she glanced back at him with a half-grin.

“Let’s go for a walk, let the night air clear our heads,” she said, and when Harry started to object with a “Ginny, I don’t think we should-”, she slapped her hand over his mouth, firmly. “Don’t, Harry. Not tonight.” She turned back and continued down the stairs, and Harry remained quiet and followed her. They cut through the silent living quarters and ducked out the kitchen door, heading into the quiet, still night, the outdoor air lifting their spirits as they walked.

Harry craned his head back to look at the bright sky, full of blinking stars, a true sight to behold. But he then promptly turned his attention to beauty clutching his hand, also staring up at the gorgeous night sky with a look of absolute wonder on her face, and he realized that there was nothing more beautiful than her. Ginny felt his eyes on her, and turned to meet them, and they both stopped in their tracks, staring into each other's eyes. He tried to read the expression in her eyes, but before he identified it, she slowly reached up to cup his face and leaned in.

Quickly, Harry reached up and curled his fingers around her warm hands and slowly moved them away, turning his head so he wouldn’t see the disappointed expression on her face. She yanked her hands away.

“Ginny… we can’t,” he said quietly. “We can’t be together… the world is at stake, and I couldn’t bear to lose you because you get caught in the crosshairs. He- he wouldn’t think twice about destroying you to get to me.”

A sniff caught his attention, and he turned back to see her wiping a tear away, eyes red from an onslaught of tears held back, and his heart broke. He reached for her, but she raised her hand.

“I’m supposed to just let you go off without me, be the hero the world needs, and possibly lose you? Not be with you at all?” Ginny quickly swiped under her nose, and turned away. Harry stood awkwardly, aching to hold her but knowing he shouldn’t. “No, I know, Harry. I know this is how it has to be, Merlin knows I know, but- I don’t know if I can let you go,” she said, and then just waved her hand exasperatedly as Harry tried to speak.

“But I will. I have to. There’s nothing else to say, I’ve expressed my feelings, and I know yours. But, Harry, please- Can’t we just play pretend? Just for tonight? Like we’re not scared of tomorrow, or the day after that, and everything they might bring with them.”

Harry was startled as Ginny turned back and hurriedly threw her arms around his neck, eyes full of emotions to numerous to name, the stars and moon reflecting in the tears welling up high, and as one sole tear escaped and skated down her freckled cheek, Harry reached his hand up and brushed it away with his thumb, stroking her cheek. His other hand rested gently at her robed waist.

“All I ask is… If this is my last night with you,” Ginny said, voice soft and choked, gazing at him with such a sincere expression of love that it nearly bowled him over. “Hold me like… hold me like you want to, like I need to be held. Like you love me. Like this isn’t our last night, after all. Give me a memory to take with me, so I can always remember you that way, no matter what comes for us.”

“Ginny,” Harry breathed, gazing at her with wonder. He lowered his head and their mouths crashed together, coming together sweetly in a passionate kiss in which their longing was expressed, the kind of kiss you long for itself. He pulled away, and tried to speak, tried to vocalize what he was feeling, but before he could say those three words, Ginny stopped him.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “I don’t think I could bear it. I know, anyway. It's already in your eyes. I’m not going to say it, either. Just hold me, Harry.” She buried her face in his neck, then, and tried to swallow her sobs.

“I’m going to end this, Ginny,” Harry said softly into her hair, determination filling his voice. “For the world, for my parents, for our families… for _us._ ”

They ended up on the grass, curled in each other’s arms, the stars shining above them, and their hearts beating double-time to keep them warm. When morning came, they had to separate, and other than a quick kiss in the Burrow’s kitchen, they kept their heads forward and refused to dwell on the situation any longer. Harry failed almost instantly, and Ginny soon after, but they refused to meet one another’s eyes. A wedding wasn’t exactly the greatest venue for two halves of a recently broken up couple to have to navigate, but they did so bravely.

When all hell broke loose at the reception, and Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry, the last thing the latter saw before they apparated away was Ginny, and he closed his eyes immediately afterwards, burning her face into his memory. Voldemort could rip them apart for now, sure, but he couldn’t destroy their memories. Even if that’s all they had to take with them, it was enough to keep them going with the hopes that one day they would be reunited.

  
_The End ._


End file.
